


Pace

by DictionaryWrites



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Insomnia, Literal Sleeping Together, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Jon can't sleep in the Archives.Nor can Daisy.
Relationships: Jonathan Sims & Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Comments: 18
Kudos: 184





	Pace

It was very late in the evening, and Jon must have made six or seven laps the Institute by now, pacing the empty corridors back and forth. He had taken in a statement earlier in the evening, didn’t feel… _hungry_, but was restless and found he couldn’t lay down for any length of time, unable to soothe himself to something that might resemble sleep.

He was tired.

Good Lord, was he tired – he was tired and irritable as a result, wanting nothing more than to lay down and rest, but whenever he tried, he could spend only a few minutes laying down on his side, fidgeting and shifting, rolling over and changing his position again and again, before he made himself rise and walk down a few more corridors again.

He didn’t know what time it was – he did know. It was past one in the morning, now. He wanted to _sleep_.

Did he need to?

He didn’t know.

He knew he probably shouldn’t, given what he dreamed of, knew he shouldn’t, but he was so tired, he needed to, he _needed_ to, whether that need was physical or not, but the pillow was too thick and the blanket too light, and for whatever reason, he simply _couldn’t_—

“Jon,” said Daisy, and Jon glanced up at her from his place lying on his side on the camp bed. “You awake?”

“Can’t sleep,” Jon said.

“Thought as much, pacing like that,” Daisy said. He realised, as she came out of the doorway, that she wasn’t fully dressed – she had stripped down to her tank top and a pair of loose pyjama shorts – Daisy had taken to sleeping in one of the empty offices up in research, Jon thought, as of recent.

“You saw me on the cameras?”

“You should wear a pedometer, Jon,” Daisy murmured, and dragged back the blanket, climbing into bed behind him.

Jon went stiff, feeling Daisy’s body mould against his back – Daisy was taller than him, but not quite so skinny, and he could feel the thickness of the muscle on her chest, her thighs, as she curled them against his. One of Daisy’s arms forced itself under the pillow, under his head, and the other curved tightly around his belly.

It was heavy.

There was something comforting in it, something grounding, in the weight of it around his chest, caging him in, and Jon, to his surprise, felt his eyes flutter shut. He expected Daisy’s breath on the back of his neck to annoy him, but it didn’t – her exhalations ghosted through his hair, instead, and he barely felt them.

He could feel her heartbeat, a slow, even rhythm, and her body was warm.

“I couldn’t sleep, either,” Daisy murmured, her voice a low rumble against the back of his hair. “It’s easier, holding someone.”

Jon didn’t reply. He focused in on the drumbeat of Daisy’s heart against his skin, the grounding weight of her arm across his chest, and he felt himself drift, finally, his body relaxing, no longer fidgeting in its place.

When Jon slept, finally, he slept soundly; when he woke, it was with his face pressed against Daisy’s neck, their legs tangled together, and her arms wrapped tightly – _safely_ – around his body.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dictionarywrite) or [Tumblr](https://patricianandclerk.tumblr.com/).


End file.
